Where do we go from here
by HelloCath
Summary: Diana, Chief, Sammy, Charlie and Etta have to adapt to a post-war life. But is the world really saved from all wars, now that Ares is defeated? Diana struggled with the fact that she got so little time with Steve. But sometimes nothing is as it seems. Set after the DCEU movie, will end in the modern time.
1. Echo's of the war

**Where do we go from here**  
Author note: Sequel to morning after, But no need to read that one.  
Set after the DCEU Wonder Woman movie.  
I'm very certain that this is completely AU.  
I have to confess that I almost didn't continue this story because of a fic by a other author. I have the feeling that her story and mine will be very similar. So maybe I won't finished this. But I already wrote 3 chapters. It will be to bad not to publish them. Had fun writing it.

Dutchie; working on her English Skills.

 _The echo's of the war remained, a broken world, with broken men.  
The battle was won, but the war is still here._

It got worse with Charlie, no better after the fight.  
They had won the battle, they had saved the day but his dreams grew more violent, full of nightmares of what he had seen. He had lost his comrades in the first months of the war and now he had lost Steve on the last moments of the war.

"It's okay" Diana started when her hand on his shoulder "I'm here".

His screams in the nights had awoken her. She knew it was not really allowed in this world to come to the bedroom of a man. But his screams where terrible, full of horror of the war. She couldn't leave him alone.  
Ludendorff had been wrong. War is far from beautiful. It turns brave soldiers into broken man, not only because injuries but also because the nightmare in which they live, scarring them forever.  
Losing friends, family, turning them in something they aren't. It was terrible.

Charlie jumped out of bed and faced his friend with a frightened look.  
This time he accepted Diana's presence, unlike the first time she witness his nightmares in the forests in Belgium when he pushed her away.  
"I'm sorry Diana" he said, his voice broken "I didn't want to wake you".  
"It's fine Charlie, really" Diana said with a warm smile "We are all here for you" revering to Etta, Chief, Sammy and herself.  
Charlie nodded "Thank you" he said "For everything, I'll be fine".  
Diana gave him a warm smile "always", and then left her friend alone to get some sleep.

"His ghost are getting stronger" Chief said with his calm voice when he saw Diana getting out of Charlie's bedroom.  
Diana faced her friend who sat by the a fire.  
"Is there something we can do for him?" Diana asked "It's been 4 weeks now and he had these nightmares every single night."  
Chief shook his head.  
"The war destroyed him," he answered "It's still present in his head, maybe he will defeat this battle against his ghosts of the past. But it will take a long time. All we can do is to be here from him"

Diana nodded "The battle is won, but the war is still here"  
Chief nodded silently.  
For the very first time she understood what her mother had meant all those years ago.  
War wasn't just a battle you could win, It was like a poison, scaring the world.  
War was never something to hope for.

After the war Diana and the rest of her friends decided to stay for a little while in London. Diana, Chief and Charlie stayed over at Etta's house. Sammy had his own apartment in London. Chief actually wanted to stay just for a few days; he didn't like London. He needed the woods, he wanted to feel free and London wasn't really doing a good job with that. But when Charlie's condition deteriorated, he felt compelled to stay. To help his friend.

"Why do you stay?" Chief suddenly asked "Steve had told me about where you from, why do you stay in this terrible world when you have a paradise to return to?"

"After the war Steve wanted to show me the good world, the world where he was fighting for.." Diana's voice cracked "..Died for"  
With a sigh she took place next to chief at the couch, facing the fire.  
"He confessed that he barley remembered it and he didn't life to see this good world again" she said looking up from the fire to face Chief.  
"I want to be a part of this good world, the world he was willing to die for, the world what meant so much for him"  
Chief nodded silently.  
"So I stay. I want to believe that humankind can be good, I need that after what I saw on the battlefield"  
"Besides.." she followed "This way, he is still in my life and I have you, Charlie, Sammy and Etta. How can I just go home and forget what we've been through"

Chief smiled "I hope you will see the good world" he said "I hope that humankind can be better".  
"What happened with you people?" Diana asked, remembering their conversation in Belgium.  
"Not every story is ready to be told" Chief answered with a sad smile "Someday I will tell you what happened" and with that he left her alone at the fire

Eventually she would go home, she though. But maybe when her mortal friends where all gone.

"Here" said Etta the following morning "I found this at the office, I think that you will like it" and with that she handed a thick brown album to Diana.  
Diana flipped through the album, photos of people they did not know.

"It's Steve's family album" explained Etta "There are also some pictures of him"  
"Thank you" Diana said with a smile while she fought off her tears.  
"Though you wanted to see him again" Etta said with a sad smile.

There weren't a lot of photos in it. Just a few taken on special events.

Like the first day in the armor.

She could barely recognize him.

He was even younger than on the photo on the memorial board, but it was him, she was sure of that. An handsome young man, looking at a plane.

Steve's first flying lesson – was written under it.

A sad smile formed on Diana's face.

She had known him for just a few days but she will miss him forever.  
Without him the world would still be at war, but no-one will know that.  
How could one man have such a impact on the world, on her..

A soft tick suddenly came from her bedside table and then another tick and another.

Diana put the book away and walked to her bedside table.

A single object lying on it.

Diana picked it up and studied it; Steve's watch,..  
.. it started ticking again.

"How" Diana asked herself, cherishing the small object.

The end of a bloodline – remembering what Chief had told her.

It had stopped ticking on the exact same time as the heart of Steve stopped beating.  
It had meant as a reminder of her al those weeks, a memory.

"Why are you ticking?" she asked the small object, like it could answer.


	2. Ticking of a watch

**Where do we go from here – part 2**

Author note: Yeah, don't really know on how much chapters this one will get. But I have fun writing it, so that's that.  
I need to warn you. It will be really a dark story.  
The Diana in Batman V Superman is so different from her counterpart in WonderWoman.  
Like she had a lifetime of struggle. Also she seems to have lost all hope in humankind, something she didn't had in the last part of WonderWoman, despite she had lost Steve.

Warning: Dutchie; Still, working on her English Skills.

 _"They.. get married. Maybe have babies, grow old together. I guess" He had sounded wistful.  
_ _"What is it like?" Diana had asked him.  
"No idea," he confessed. _

_Blue eyes gaze into the brown until he had pulled her closer, closer to him._

She had wanted to find out how that was, with him.  
Sharing her life with him, her time, their time.  
That night their pact was made unknown of the fact that his time was running out.

Why didn't they got more time, why was the world so cruel.

She cherished the small object in her palm, ticking under her fingers.  
The watch had stopped at the exact same time that Steve died, when his time on this world was over. The last living man of his bloodline.  
It didn't made sense that it was ticking again.  
And than it hit her, maybe a new heart in bloodline had just started beating.  
She placed her hand on her abdomen, could it be?

 _"Where I come from, babies are made differently" He had told he, referring to her story about how she was made out of clay._  
 _"You refer to reproductive biology. I know, I know all about that" she had answered._  
 _"Yeah and… other things" he commented._  
 _She had been fully aware of these other thing he meant and their overlapping with human reproduction._

But she wasn't human; this reproduction biology did not apply to her.  
She may look human, but Amazons don't reproduce, they just life forever, no need for reproduction.  
She didn't even having periods like human women.

But god's could have children with humans and Amazons..  
She didn't know how, just that they could.  
Hercules had been the son of Zeus and a human princes, but his existence could be just a myth, just like the story that he conceived children with a human women. But maybe he had existed. Want meant that he had been Diana's brother. There was still one big difference. Diana was part Amazon, not human like Hercules.  
Besides Steve, and she only made love once and that was 4 weeks ago.

A tear slid over her cheek, upon the watch.  
She wanted to do everything to turn back time, to be there again, in Veld with Steve and to save him. Maybe there was another way to save all those people from the gas. Maybe Steve didn't need to sacrifies his life.  
Futile ofcourse, no one could reverse time. Not even the gods.  
Another tear fell of her cheeks, the pain she felt was unbearable. She missed him so much.  
She needed him in her life, she felt like she couldn't go on without him.

Suddenly she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.  
"Diana" She heard Etta saying, "Sammy, Charlie and the Chief are here, are you ready?"  
Diana wiped off her tears, but was unable to answer her friend right away.

"Diana?" She heard Etta asking, clearly worried as she slowly opened her bedroom door.  
"Steve's watch is ticking again" Was all Diana said while her friend walked into her room.  
"Thank goodness, you are all right" said a obvious relieved Etta "For a moment I was worried about you"  
Diana smiled towards her friend.  
"Oh babygirl, where you crying?" Etta asked concern when she saw the remains of the tears of the much taller women in front of her.  
When Diana didn't answer, Etta just hugged her friend "I miss him to" she said "I miss him so much, It is not fair that good men like Steve die young while others life until an old age, but as long as we keep hold of the memories of our passed loved one, they are never really gone"  
Diana nodded "Thank you Etta" she said with a small smile " You are a good friend".  
Etta smiled as she squeezed Diana's hand  
"Come on" Etta said with a soft voice "Let's go, busy day, a lot of fun things to do".

The group would take Diana on a tour in London, showing her the most beautiful places in the city so that Diana would hopefully find it somehow less hideous.  
It was a wonderful day, full of smiles and laugher.  
Diana was still no fan, but she could appreciate the beauty of London. The same was true for Chief.  
 _ **  
**_Diana especially found the museum amazing and educational.  
She barely wanted to leave.  
"Maybe you should take a job at the museam Joked Sammy while they walked to their next location "You sure know a lot about ancient Greek mythology"  
"Maybe she should" Chief said more serious "You are intelligent women, I think you will be perfect at an museum."  
"Maybe I will" said Diana more to herself that to the others, she really liked helping Etta with everything. But a job at the museum sounded good.  
"We are here" Etta suddenly said with an broken voice.  
Diana looked up, it just looked like a ordinary building, nothing specials.  
"What's here?" asked Diana.  
"Diana" Etta started "This is Steve's apartment "New tenants coming in next week, I though that you wanted to see it before his stuff is gone"  
Diana nodded silently while Etta opened the front door with a key.  
"What will happen to his belongings?" she asked.  
"Steve doesn't have living family" Etta answered "I'm the only one in his will"

The place was dark and dusty, It was clear that no one had been here for a long time.  
Diana looked around, old frames with old pictures where hanging at the walls. A small desk stood in the corner with some letters, his handwriting.. 0  
She sat down on the chair and picked up one of the letters with trembling hand.  
 _Paradise Island_ was written on it.

 _'She saved me from drowning after my aircraft crashed into the sea, near the impossible hidden island.  
I still don't know why I crashed. I still had enough fuel, I wasn't hit by the germans.. Well I don't believe I was. A thick fog hid the island; maybe I'd hit something.  
It's doesn't matter. She saved me.  
The Germans had followed me of course and also founded the hidden paradise.  
But their battleship probably landed on the cliffs and sunk. I saw it go under. 3 rowboats with German soldiers reached the coast.  
They where killed of by the warrior women of the island, but not after a couple of the women died by the bullets of the Germans.  
I don't know who they are; they call themselves the Amazons, like the old myths.  
Stunning women, more capable in battle than any man I ever met.  
Especially my savior named Diana, she is the most beautiful being I ever saw. She helped me escape from the so-called Amazons, because she believes that the war is the fault of the old greek god Ares. The god of war. She went with me to London to defeat Ares, she told me that Ares was the cause of the war and only way to end the war is to defeat him. I didn't have the hearth to tell her that bad man started the war and not a god. That the war would never be over, because there will always be men staring wars for what… profit? Pride? Greed?_

 _We will go to Belgium tomorrow to find the gas of Ludendorff and his psygopate._  
 _I let Diana sleep at Etta's. I have to confess that I really hope that she's right, but I don't believe it. Humankind isn't always good, there are a lot op bad people on this Earth. War would always be a part of us._  
 _But she gives me hope, something that I didn't feel for a long time._  
 _Just maybe there is a change to life a life without war roaming the world after all this.'_

A tear felt on the letter, he hadn't believe her, but he wanted to. He just couldn't.  
Diana folded the letter, when she stood up to put it in her pocket everything went black, she remembered hitting the floor and the voices of her friends desperately crying her name.


	3. Doctor's appointment

**Where do we go from here – part 3**

Author note: Two chapters on one day? Well yes, I finishes 3 chapters before publishing them.

A sharp pain went through her head, she tried to open her eyes, but the bright light hurts to much. Her ears ringing like what they did at the fight with Ares, when she saw Steve for the last time. her body feeling numb.  
Slowly she became aware of her surroundings and the pain faded.  
What happened, was she hit? Her hand reached at the back of her head, her hair was moist, crimson red slipped over her hand.  
"Shh, sit still" She heard Etta saying "You where hit really bad"  
Diana looked up and saw the shorter women kneeling over her with a concern look and a wet towel in her hand.  
"I'm so sorry" Etta said, "I didn't saw him coming".  
"What happened?" Diana asked While Etta carefully put the wet towel on the head of Diana, resulting in a sharp pain trough Diana's body.  
"Sorry" Etta said when she saw the painful look of Diana "I need to clean your wound, how are you feeling? Do we need to call a doctor? I don't know because you aren't human.. I don't know how different you are.."  
Etta started rattling "You look like a human.. so a doctor won't find out right? That you are demi-god I mean.."  
"I'm fine" Diana said and tried to get up her feet "What happened?"  
"You were reading Steve's letters so we left you alone" Etta answered "We never saw the burglar until it was to late.."  
"A burglar?" Diana asked surprised, how could an ordinary burglar gave her such a blow.  
She overpowered hundreds of soldiers just weeks ago.  
"O my goodness" said Sammy when he walked in with a glass of water "You are alright. Please drink" and he handed Diana the glass.  
"Let me see if you need some stitches" he said while Etta lifted the towel of the back of Diana's head.  
"Ouch" Sameer said, "That must hurt, but I think that a pressure bandage will be enough"  
Diana nodded while Sameer left for the bandage.  
In the next room she heard Chief and Charlie struggling with her attacker. Good they had him, she though.

A moment later Charlie walked into the room "Chief secured the scumbag" he said "He can't go anywhere and the police are on their way. How are you gal? I was starting to believe that you where indestructible, but maybe not"

"Yeah" Diana said not understanding "I'm am, so I through I was.. Strange"  
How could it be that Ares had blown her in every single structure on the airfield, that he threw bombs on her and she was just fine and one struck with a blunt artifact on her head made he loose conscious?  
Charlie looked concerned for a moment. But no one really knew what to say.

Soon enough the police came to take the burglar in and the team brought Diana home

"Etta, may I ask you something?" said Diana, when they where alone at Diana's bedroom.  
Etta wanted to be sure that Diana would be okay, so she didn't left her until she lay cozy in her bed to recover from the headache.  
"Yes, of course" was Etta's answer.  
"How do women know.." started Diana, not really knowing how to finished that sentence.  
"Know what?" asked Etta when Diana didn't finished her question. "You can ask me everything Diana, I hope you know that"  
"How do women know when they are with child?" asked Diana.

Etta's eyes widened "Are you.., I mean do you think you are.." as she pointed towards Diana's abdomen. "…Steve?"  
She grabbed Diana's hand "Diana, are you pregnant?"  
"No, no" started Diana, almost in shock "I'm a demi-god, I can't be"  
Not sure if this was a lie or not.

Etta face slightly fell.  
"I don't know" confessed Diana, gazing at her hands "Steve's watch is ticking again, it had stopped working on the moment of his dead, why does it tell time again? His time was up.. Chief explained it to me.. And now.. The burglar.. The burglar hit me and I was knocked out, I broke rifles on my back.. I deflected bullets, swords, axes... How could a burglar hurt me?  
I had this feeling, but maybe I just want it. Stupid of course"

"I don't know about the watch thing" confessed Etta "Or what is happening with you, maybe it's stress for loosing Steve. But women normally learn about their pregnancy because they miss their periods"  
"I don't have that" answered Diana with a sigh.  
"Seriously?" Asked Etta "Not ever?"  
"No" answered Diana "Amazons don't really reproduce, besides my mother, but the only reason she got me was because it was the will of Zeus. So there is no need of having periods. Amazon's aren't exactly born; they just start existing and never age. Except of me, I've been the first and only Amazon child"  
"I see" Etta said "I wish that I was Amazon then, It's bad, it's really really bad"  
"Not really helping" Diana confessed.  
Etta sigh "You need to wait then" she followed "If you are, then you are just 4 weeks pregnant, the doctor can't tell right away I think, but then again you are demi-god, amazon, something, everything could be different, I never met a god or amazon, I don't know. Is your biology the same as us?" as she looked down at Diana. "Yes" was all Diana said.  
"Any morning sickness?" Etta asked "Or eating abnormalities?"  
"No" answered Diana.  
Etta nodded "I'm sorry Diana, I wish that I could be more helpful, but I just don't know"  
"Thank you Etta, for everything. Please don't tell the other about this. I don't want them to know"  
"Ofcourse not" Etta said "Girl talk is for girls only, Try to sleep Diana, Demi-god or not it was a hard blown at you head"  
Diana nodded as Etta tugged her in.  
"Really?" Diana said smiling "You are tugging me in"  
"Yes ofcourse" Etta said with a grin "I have to practice if I become a aunt" she teased.  
"Everything will be fine, I promise" and with that she left Diana alone.

Diana turned, searching for a good posture so that her head didn't hurt so much.  
Diana's was never really hurt; yes okay it had hurt her when Ares hit her over the airport or when Antiope had beaten her down with an ax during training.  
But brushes, even wounds normally healed completely after a few minutes or hours, depending on how bad it was.  
Diana could feel that the wound on her head was still open, even with the bandages.

She reached with her hand to her abdomen, nothing was different, nothing had changed and on that moment she felt terrible alone and for the first time in this world, despite of the good care and kindness of her friends, she wanted to go home. She needed her mother.

Her sleep was restless, full of dreams, strange dreams. Dreams that didn't made sense.  
She woke up with a shock, sweaty from the wild dreams.  
Then she heard Charlie's familiar screams, his screams full of terror.

She headed out of bed to comfort her friend, to wake him from his terrible reality.  
She was just out of her room when suddenly nausea took over.  
There wasn't time to react; her entire stomach content was over the floor in the time of an eyewink.

Chief and Etta where already woken up by the hustle their housemates made.  
"Oh Diana" started Etta seeing Diana sitting on the floor "You poor girl" as she ran towards the young women.  
"I think you have a concussion" Chief said, "We go to the doctor first thing tomorrow."  
Diana nodded "I will go to Charlie this time" Chief added.  
Diana nodded again and looked at the concern eyes of Etta "You look awful" Etta said.  
"I feel awful" admitted Diana "What's wrong with me?"  
Etta just shook her head "I don't know love".

Chief kept his word and the first thing is the morning he took Diana to the doctor.  
The practice of the doctor was a strange place. Full of unpleasant people.

Diana was relieved when her name was called.  
"Miss Prince?" Called a bored-looking nurse.  
Diana looked at chief who smiled at her.  
"Don't worry" he said "I will be right here for you".  
Diana nodded and walked towards the nurse who led her to the room of the doctor.

"Strange" the doctor said when he looked at the wound on Diana's head.  
"It happened yesterday you said?"  
Diana nodded.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked.  
"Yesterday it did" answered Diana "But today it doesn't"  
Now it was the doctor who nodded  
"I see" he said "Well it almost completely healed, fast healer I assume"  
"Ah well yes" Diana said "I am"  
"How is the nausea" he asked while shining a light into Diana's eyes.  
"Not that good" Diana said, "I had to throw up, this night this morning and just 5 minutes ago"  
The doctor nodded "How is your appetite?"  
"Normal" answered Diana, she hadn't any problem with her normal eating routine.  
"I don't think that you have a concussion" said the doctor "Your wound looks good, your eyes reacts normal and normally patients can barely eat when they have a concussion."  
Diana nodded "So what's wrong with me?" she asked.  
"Do you have any other symptoms?" the doctor asked.  
"Well" started Diana "I don't feel like myself" thinking about the lack of strength.  
"Why?" asked the doctor.  
"I don't feel as strong as I normally do" answered Diana "I can't really explain it, plus I had strange dreams this night, not nightmares, but just strange"  
The doctor nodded "I'm sorry to ask this, but when did you have your last period?"  
Diana's eyes widened, well never, she though.  
"I don't know" she lied.  
"You don't know?" the doctor said.  
Diana shook her head.  
"Interesting" the doctor began "Miss prince, did you ever have private intercourse with a man?"  
"Yes" answered Diana honestly.  
"When?"  
"4 weeks ago"  
The doctor nodded "I need to examine your blood"  
"Why?" Diana asked when the doctor picked up a needle.  
"Don't worry miss, it won't hurt" the doctor said with a smile while he took her arm.  
"I want to see you this time tomorrow" the doctor said "the test results will be back then"  
Diana nodded "Thank you doctor" she said and left.

The next day she got the answer she expected.  
His words still echoed through her mind.  
"Miss Prince, It's very early to tell, but all the test results are implying that you are with child"  
"I am?" Diana asked shocked.  
The doctor nodded "Please forgive me for asking" the doctor followed "But are you still with the father?"  
Diana felt a tear coming up and wiped it away with her hand "He died" she started "He died in Belgium, just 4 weeks ago while saving thousands of life's"  
The face of the doctor fell "I'm so sorry to hear that" he said "I'm sure that he was a wonderful and brave man"  
"He was" cried Diana, tears falling over her cheeks "He really was".

Etta was waiting on her in the waiting room and when she saw Diana walking in she knew that something was wrong.  
"Honey what's wrong?" she asked grabbing Diana's hand "What did the doctor tell you?"  
"Nothing" answered Diana with a small smile while tears still fell from her cheeks "Nothing is wrong with me"


	4. Christmas eve

**Christmas eve.**

 _Author note: Strange to write a story about Christmas in July.._  
 _It's a little weak. Sorry, just couldn't really getting into it._  
 _Thanks for the reviews!_

Singing on the streets, people with huge shopping bags, building decorated with lights, the laugher of children.  
It was Christmas time and people were merrier than ever.

Diana had learned that Christmas stood for peace around the world and apparently the birth of Christ, the son of God and a human women.  
"So Christ is Hercules?" Diana had asked, or was it Ares. Etta didn't explain that part, saying that people didn't believe in the Ancient Greek mythology anymore. Mankind had other fates now, like Christianity, Islam etc.  
Odd. Was her being here not all the proof needed to know that Zeus was God of all?  
Besides.. she had just defeated Ares, The God of War.  
But Etta had told her that it was better that Diana didn't tell anybody about her special heritage.  
It didn't really matters where mankind believed in. It was important that mankind also believed in peace and Christmas was all about peace.

"Come on Diana we have a ton of shopping to do and have Christmas dinner to prepare" Etta called.  
Diana had stopped following Etta when they had passed a huge tree on the square.  
It wasn't there before and he was giving light. It looked absolutely beautiful.  
"If's magical" Diana gasped, while Etta took her arm.  
"Yes it's very pretty" admitted Etta "Come on let's go" and she yanked at the arm of the much taller women. "We have a lot to do".  
Diana gave in and continued following her friend.  
"Oh yes.. of course shopping.."  
Diana hadn't like her first shopping experience, when Steve and Etta took her wardrobe shopping and she still didn't like it.

But she had to admit; London was magical at Christmas time.  
Everywhere Diana looked something was happening.  
The baker with his marked stall, selling special kind of treats. It smelled delicious.  
People singing Christmas songs, people decorating their shops with lights, just like the three.  
Diana smiled. It was perfect.  
Etta went on tirelessly for hours. Why did people need so much stuff?  
When they where finally home, Etta had told Diana about how to prepare Christmas dinner.  
Diana could cook of course, but at Themayscia it was a little different then here in the human world. But Etta was a great teacher.  
Soon enough the men stomped into the house with a tree, a smaller version than the one standing on the square.

"Tree decoration time" Charlie smiled and burst into Christmas carols.

It was a perfect day with her loved ones, mankind was capable of doing so much good.  
"Look it snows!" Charlie almost yelled, Diana looked outside, it was indeed snowing, but the snow was thicker than back in Veld.

They walked outside; the streets were covered in a thick white layer.  
Diana touched the substance, cold and soft, melting into her hand.  
She smiled, the last en first time she had experienced snow was with Steve, sometimes it felt like yesterday when she last saw him, other times a lifetime.  
Diana looked around; the streets of London were undergoing a true transformation. It didn't even look the same city anymore. Everything transformed into a winter wonder world.  
Diana closed her eyes as the snow cooled her face, her ears filled with laughter of her friends.  
For a moment she was back in Veld, on that magical evening.  
Blue eyes gaze into the brown.  
His arms wrapped around her.

Suddenly she was hit by something cold.  
She quickly watched where it came from and saw her friends laughing.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
"It's called a snowball fight," Sameer explained, hitting her again with a ball made of snow.  
A smirk formed on Diana's face "Snowball fight you say? Big mistake"  
Least to say, Diana became somewhat competitive. 

Light was flickering the else dark room, what gave it a somewhat spooky look.  
Medical equipment everywhere and two people around a table, the smaller person looking trough a microscope, while the taller one standing next to it.  
"What do you think doctor" said the taller person. "Isn't it marvelous? A new blood group, stronger and more resilient than the others"  
"From who is it?" asked the smaller person without looking up at the microscope.  
"A young woman in London, I got this sample when she came to the doctor, the doctor through that she was pregnant, so I needed to run some tests."  
"Is she?" she smaller person asked.  
"I believe so" the other said "But you know how difficult it is to tell in an early stage, but it doesn't explain the abnormalities in her blood work"  
"Interesting" the smaller person said and looked up from the telescope.  
"A German chemist had told me about people with extraordinary abilities, I though that she had shell shock after the war. But maybe these special humans exist after all."  
"Yes maybe" the other said while nodding "But it is just some blood, I don't know if this woman has special powers".  
"So where does this blood come from?" the smaller person asked. "I need to run some tests"


	5. Veld

**Veld.  
**  
The _square loomed before her, barely visible because of a thin layer of snow.  
The pretty little café where Charlie had played the piano. Gone. Blasted to bits.  
The inn where they had slept. Gone. She sat down at in the debris of the fountain, at the exact spot where she had been that night._

Odd. Why didn't it close anymore?  
Diana frowned while she looked down at the skirt around her waist.  
It was just fine a week ago.  
"Etta?" Diana called "Did Charlie do the laundry again?"  
Etta entered the room of Diana "no" she started "Not since he has his job at the factory"  
Diana frowned.  
"Why?" Etta asked.  
"My favorite skirt won't close" Diana explained, "It's to small now and I'm not growing anymore"  
Etta smiled and drew Diana to the big mirror in her room.  
"Are you certain?" Etta asked.  
Diana looked uncomprehendingly at her reflection.  
"Yes" she said "I stopped growing when becoming adult."  
Etta chuckled "Diana, sweetie, I'm not talking about growing in length."  
She pointed toward the abdomen of the Amazon warrior.  
"There is undoubtedly growing something in there" she followed.  
Diana looked at herself in the mirror.  
She had not yet noticed it herself, but her lower abdomen was slightly swollen.  
For a moment she was in shock. Even though the doctor couldn't tell her for sure, she already slightly assumed that she was. But this was the first real proof.  
She placed a trembling hand on her lightly swollen abdomen.  
There was indeed something in there. Her child. Steve's child.  
"That's what you get when you have no tummy" smiled Etta "showing a babybump very early"  
Diana smiled at her friend, while tears came up in her eyes.  
"You are going to be a mommy!" Etta almost screamed in excitement, hugging her friend.  
"Auntie Etta sounds good right?"  
Diana launched "Certainly".  
"Get your coat, we need to get you some new clothing" Etta explained and started to walk towards the stairs "Come on, no time to waste. Shops closing early today because of New Year's Eve"  
Diana sighed, _not again._

Never ever he had thoughts that he would be living with two women.  
It was temporally ofcourse, as soon as he could take care of himself he was out of here.  
Not that he did not appreciate that Etta had taken him into her home.  
When he came home after the war with Shell-shock he simply couldn't care for himself.  
Diana and Etta did a excellent job helping him back on top.  
He even had a job again with the help of Etta.  
But why did they make such noise this early on a free day.  
Charlie grunted as he put his pillow on his head.  
The walls where tin in Etta's house, they knew that right?  
The sound of Etta's laugh continued.

It wasn't very polite, but Charlie was wondering where all the fuss was about.  
He took de pillow of his head and placed his ear on the wall which separated his room from Diana's.  
"Auntie Etta sounds good right?" he heard the muffed voice of Etta saying.  
"Auntie?" asked Charlie out loud, Etta was an only child right? And unmarried..  
But on that moment it hit him "Steven you bastard" he said out load.

He remembered that day in Veld, when he had played the piano for the first time in years.  
He was so happy then, for the first time in years he believed that everything would be all right. Everything was going to be all right.

He had smiled when he had seen those two dancing.  
He was no idiot, he knew that Steven was falling for that strange but stunning women.  
But to be honest, who wouldn't?  
Charlie could see it in everything Steve did.  
He unconsciously tried to protect her. Giving her his coat so she wouldn't be cold, bending over her when the bomb almost fell in the trench at No Man's land. Not the mention that she deflected the same kind of bomb just ten minutes later with her shield.  
But he also saw it in her eyes for the first time. She liked him more than just her friend.

Charlie remembered the next morning, seeing Steve sneaking through the hallway of the inn. For a brief moment Charlie wondered if Steve came from Diana's room. But he had quickly wiped the idea out of his mind. Steve was always very polite with women.  
And when Charlie had tried him out about the particularly story about Diana and her mission to defeat Ares, the god of war. It was clear that Steve didn't really believe her.

But the bastard had impregnated her. He had impregnated a freaking god!  
"Steven" he stated towards the ceiling "If you were not dead already, I would kill you myself"

That evening they celebrated New Years Eve together.  
Charlie couldn't stop watching Diana; she didn't look or act different.  
Was she or did he make the conclusion too soon?

She could feel his eyes pinned on her ofcourse, but why did he look at her?  
Did he heard her conversation with Etta this morning?  
It wasn't a secret of course, no need not to tell her friends.  
On this day mankind celebrated the end of a year and the beginning of a new one, a new start.  
It was kind of perfect to tell about the new life.  
"I need to tell you all something" Diana spoke up "I have wonderful news"  
Chief grinned, like he already knew what she had to tell. Maybe he did.  
"It will always grief me that Steve won't be here.." she started "..when his child will be born later this year".

Charlie almost chocked in his glass of beer and Sameer eyes grew big while he whispered something in a foreign language.  
Chief just smiled and placed his hand on Diana's shoulder "He is here" he said "always".  
Diana smiled.

"And he always called me sneaky?!" Sameer almost shouted when he jumped out of his chair "that sneaky bastard, When.. how.. We where in a warzone, fighting Germans. When did he have the time to father a.." and he pointed to Diana.  
Spontaneously, a warm smile came on his face as he walked to Diana and hugged her "The bastard didn't deserved the piece of art who is you. But I'm so happy for you. This child will be deeply loved. I think that I talk for everyone when I say that we all will be here for you and the baby".  
Diana smiled while keeping Sammeer close, feeling tears filling up in her eyes.

Diana was staring at the remains of the Inn.  
After New years Eve, Chief had spoken up that he wanted to go to central Europe again. He wanted to help the people there who needed to rebuild their homes. London had nothing for him.  
Diana wished to follow him. The world didn't need to be saved anymore. But there where still people who needed help. She wanted to help people and she couldn't do that in London.  
Etta wasn't glad with her decision, but Diana promised to go home long before the baby was due.  
The first thing Diana wanted when she and Chief arrived in Belgium was to visit Veld.  
The place that changed her life forever.  
She pictured his perfect blue eyes, blue like the oceans around her beloved home.

"Are you sure?" he had asked her, both knowing what they were about to do.  
His forehead against her forehead.  
"Yes" She had told him before pulling him into another deep kiss.

She removed Steve's watch from her pocket and placed the smooth surface of the watch against her cheek, feeling it ticking.  
Remembering every moment of that night and the people of Veld.  
"I miss you so much" she whispered.

"Are you miss Prince?" a man asked when Etta opened the door.  
"No I'm not" Etta answered, "Can I help you with something else?"  
"I got this address from doctor Lub" said the man "We need miss Prince to do some test, does she lives her?"  
"Well yes" answered Etta "But she away for a while, It can be weeks when she returns"  
"Where is she?" the man asked.  
"Well somewhere in central Europe" Etta said "last time we spoke she was in France"  
The man nodded "Thank you for you time".


	6. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

 _ **Author note:** Something I didn't read before in a fanfic here._  
 _This "fact" needs to acknowledge what more._  
 _Go and google "Wonderwoman Chief"._

 ___

 _February, 1918 (3 months after the war)_

 _"They're dead! They're all dead!" her voice shook with barely controlled rage, her eyes full of anger. "I could have saved them. I could have saved them if it weren't for you!"  
"No" whispered Steve in despair while he came closer to the raging women in front of him.  
"Stay away from me!" she shouted when he reached out to her_.

The echoes of the conversation lingered in Diana's mind while riding out of Veld.  
"Time was stolen from them" Chief said with his calming voice, It was clear to her that he also struggled with the death of the friendly villagers .  
"We where to late, we failed them" Diana breathed out, her eyes full of sorrow, she had failed them. She had been so certain that killing Ludendorff would stop the war, that she was blind to see what was happening right in front of her. Maybe if she'd just listened to Steve, if she had stayed in the woods with Chief and Charlie. Perhaps they could have prevented the bomb from reaching Veld.  
Chief remained silent for a moment. "Maybe we did".

It was a quiet journey through Belgium, a country devastated by war..  
They ride along deserted villages and houses, farms who were abandoned long ago.

"Where are all the people?" Asked Diana.  
"Gone" Chief answered "Some fled to safe places, others were killed by the hands of the enemy, survivors will return when spring arrives. It's too cold now to rebuild homes."  
Diana nodded as they ride along yet another deserted farm.  
"Belgium did not wanted to fight in this war" Chief told Diana. "Belgium declared itself neutral when the war started"  
Diana looked at him confused "But there was so much fighting here, why?"  
Chief sighed,  
"Because Belgium's place in the world was strategically perfect to beat the enemy. The people who did fight in this war only thought about themselves, they did not care about the people who didn't wish to fight, so they invaded this country, claiming it theirs."  
"I used to wish for war" confessed Diana "I wanted to be hero, to show my strength. But little did I know that war was like this. I though that war was honorable, like in the books. But I was wrong. I did not wish for this"  
"Of course you didn't" said Chief "Only monsters do and you are far from that, but there is nothing honorable about war, I hope you know that now"

Silence fell over them again, sometimes Diana though that she saw someone, but there was nobody, everything was abandoned.  
Chief pointed towards a abandoned farm.  
"The horses are tired" he started "We should let them rest" __

Diana laid her hand on the neck of her black horse, the horse she got from the villagers of Veld, the horse she had kept and looked after for after that night.  
It was a strong animal, not like the warrior steeds of her home, but still a beautiful and strong animal.  
She could feel the deep exhausted exhales of the animal. He was indeed tired and needed rest.

They dismounted their horses and Diana placed her arms along the long and strong head of the animal "thank you for today" she whispered while she placed her forehead against the head of the animal.

"Where do we go from here?" Diana asked Chief while he started a fire.  
"Well" started Chief "North of us lays the Netherlands, a little country who stayed neutral and wasn't invaded. The Dutch helped wounded soldiers from both sides of the war. Maybe it's a good idea after France and Belgium to see a country what doesn't have the scars of recent war. Also we can restock our supplies there".  
Diana nodded "Then we go there".

It was horrible what they had seen in recent weeks.  
It seemed as if no one was left in the north of Belgium, they hadn't seen a soul these last few days. Only abandonment houses, farms and entire villages.

"We can't help these people" Diana said after several minutes in complete silence.  
"There is no one left."  
"No" answered Chief "there isn't a bad person to defeat, only ruined homes, maybe we can help with the wounded soldiers in the Netherlands. Reunite them with their families."  
"I would like that" Diana whispered, remembering all those families back in London. It was beautiful, soldiers reunited with their wife's, mothers, fathers, children, friends.. but it was also bittersweet, she knew that she wouldn't be reunited with her soldier.

"After that" Chief followed, snapping Diana out of her thoughts

"It's for you time to return home"

Diana nodded. She knew that he was right. She couldn't stay traveling.  
Not anymore..  
It all still felt unreal.  
In a few months she will give birth to a new life, her child.  
She was happy and excited ofcourse, she had wished that it was true when she thought she might be pregnant.  
But it also was frightening; she knew that this child would likely not being a normal human child.  
Diana herself was not human, she wasn't even an Amazon like she through she was.  
Her mother would know what to do. If only she knew how to reach her.  
She wanted to tell her mother about mankind, about Steve, her child and Ares. But there was no way.. she didn't know how to return. Steve knew. He had sailed them to London when she slept.

"And you?" she asked, wondering what Chief would do with his life now the war was over.  
"I will go where I'm needed" chief simply said.  
"It's always been that way"

-

He had done this to her. How did he dare to die on her?  
He should be here, helping her overcome this morning sickness.

"I hate this" mumbled Diana, her olive skin turned to white.  
"It will be over soon enough" Reassured Chief while handing a cup to her.  
"Just sit and drink this"  
Diana sat by the smoldering fire, wrapped up in blankets.  
She frowned at the cup, where quite a strange smell came from.  
"Trust me" Chief said, "It's an old recipe, it has helped regenerations of women who where with child"  
"How do you know how to make it?" Diana asked curious but also not really convinced that he knew what he did.

"If you roam the world as long as me" Chief said smiling, no need for more explanation.  
Diana nodded and took a sip of Chief's medicine.  
She hesitated for a moment before speaking again.  
"Why don't the other know?" she asked "You introduces yourself as Napi, but you call yourself the Chief. You knew that I would know who you really are"  
The Chief smiled "You waited a long time to ask me this question," he started " I was starting to think that you did not understand" knew﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽od mehink that you didn olive skin turned tos heer reach them.n, friends.. d giople lost. I lostpeople from the other  
"At first I though that is was normal in this world that mankind and gods lived together, just like in the old times" explained Diana "You being Napi wasn't strange to me. It took me a while to understand that gods have changed into myths in this world and that your true identity was a secret"  
Chief nodded "If I tell them that I'm a demi-god than they will think I'm crazy and they will put me in an hospital. Or they expect me to save them from everything. I can't do that Diana. I'm not a fighter like you; I'm an adviser, my people called me the old wise man. I can't save them in battle, like I couldn't save my people"

Diana nodded, remembering their first conversation.  
He had lost everything, his people lost everything.

"What happened to your people" Diana asked.  
Chief signed "My people where peaceful, one with nature, sure they had their fights, they weren't perfect, but I loved to live at their side. All changed when people from the other side of the ocean came, the newcomers wanted my people's land and they were stronger. My people lost. I lost"  
"Americans?" Diana asked.  
"They call themselves that now" Chief started "They call the land of my people America and themselves Americans. There is no room for my people."  
"Steve was American" whispered Diana "But he was your friend"  
"He was born long after his people killed my people" Chief started "He was just a product of his heritage. I can't blame him for the dead of my people. Steve was a good man, honorable."  
"He was" whispered Diana putting her hand on the small baby bumb under her coat.

"Where are all the gods and demi-gods now?" Diana asked, "I know about what Ares did, but he can not have killed everybody. You are still here"  
Chief pointed to the skies "Some gods left to the stars and others are missing. As far I know. You and me are the last two on this world".  
"But there could be others?" Diana asked.  
"Maybe" Chief said, "It's a big world, but I never heard anything from the others. Not even my wife. I'm afraid there's not much left of us".

Suprising, Chief's medicine worked against her nausea and they were quickly on their way to the border of the Netherlands.

Along the borders of the country with Belgium there were large shelters, which slowly but surely went empty after the war.  
Fledged Civilians returned home, wounded soldiers who were finally healed enough to return home.  
But the sight was horrible.  
There where a lot of people defeated by the war, people who lost everything. Soldiers mutilated by the fight.  
Diana was shocked at the sight of the full beds with a blanket pulled over it. She knew what it meant. All those people died. They will never return home.

"We can't cure everyone" the nurse told her "The injured soldiers who are still here… well don't take me wrong but they are so badly injured.. Maybe it was better if they died right away. They suffer so much and most of them die anyway after weeks of suffering"

Diana looked shocked, in some beds there were still men who clung to life, not willing to give up.  
"Do you look for somebody?" the nurse asked,  
"We keep the names of everyone who has been with us. Although we do not know the name of all the soldiers, some are too injured"  
"No" Started Diana "I've lost somebody very dear to me in this war, that's why I'm here. Maybe I can reunite other families with their soldiers, something that isn't possible for me"  
"I'm sorry" said the nurse "That's very kind of you, we can sure use your help, Do you have something against the Germans? We are neutral and because of that we helping people of both sides."  
Diana shook her head "No, they were just following orders. Besides I can speak German very well, if I can help someone because of that than I would be happy to do so"  
what was your name again?" the nurse asked.  
"Diana" the amazon told the nurse.  
"Beautiful Diana" the nurse said "I have a german soldier here, he doesn't say much. Terrible injuries. But our German isn't good enough to understand anything. He will not be able to go home. He's dying. But we want to inform his family, just maybe his family can say goodbye. It hurts me to loose a patient without ever knowing who they were."  
Diana nodded while the nurse let her to the dying soldier.  
The poor man was completely in bandages, colored red by his blood.  
"We can't change the bandages" the nurse explained "He is in to much pain, he screams in agony every time we tried."  
Diana nodded and sat down on the chair next to the bed of the man.  
She could only see his eyes. Closed as if he were asleep. His whole body trembled with every breath he took. Why could he not let go of life? He was in so much pain.

"Hello, my name is Diana" she started in German "I want to help you"  
Suddenly the man, grabbed her arm firmly.  
Diana looked up at the shocked nurse "What do I do?" she asked.  
"I know you" said a familiar voice. 


End file.
